Web services may provide users a secured environment for accessing everyday applications such as email and chat. Generally, authenticated users may access the everyday applications using a web browser client.
In some cases, web services may be partner enabled. A partner enabled web service may securely serve data for a partner application. Because of security concerns, partner applications typically access a partner-enabled web service through server-to-server communication.
Direct access to a partner-enabled web service from a partner application's browser client is insecure. The insecurity arises from the challenge in verifying whether the direct access originates from a specific partner. Because of such insecurities, the partner client applications are typically stand-alone applications instead of web browser clients.